Shadow Clone Technique - Training 2 - Nōzan Chinmoku
DivineZiel: -With a good two hours passing and him having a bit of breakfast and rest, he returned back outside to continue his training. The jutsu seemed simple however, there was something that he just couldn't get down, or was it just that it was difficult? He shook his head to any downing thoughts on the subject while he read over the scroll, seeing each word of information and noted them all once more. Standing back in the same spot, still wearing the same thing as before, he put his hands into the seal of the tiger while he tranfered his chakra into the cloud of smoke that appeared in front of him. Though, it wasn't long until the smoke began to clear a bit and he was able to see from what he saw before though, the hands were finally the way they should be. Clearing a bit more, the smoke stayed over the chest while the abdomen was showing and there was a bit of deformity however, not much. That was until the smoke around the chest cleared and the collarbone was shifted up more and poked out. While that was noticed by Nōzan, the right should was also a lot larger than it should have been. Waiting for his clone to become full to his eyes, Nōzan then saw chin of the clone's head and quickly let go of the jutsu as it was weird to look at but, he was making progress and rather quickly at the most part which was a good thing to him. Seeing as that clone was gone, he did everything once more while he saw everything as the same however, the collarbone seemed to be better, as well as the shoulder though, the chin was still the same. Tilting his head to the side after letting the clone disperse, he pondered on why getting the detailing of his apperance was hard to do..at least with these clones..was it because they were actually solid like clones instead of illusions? Probably, was exactly what he thought to his own question while he looked to the area the clone he's been making was standing and scratched his head. "Hmm" he stood there in thought while he then thought to himself on the subject, getting a bit side tracked.- DivineZiel: -After he finally got back on course with his training, he kept trying to do so, using up more of his chakra like last time however, with such effort, came the factor of him becoming a bit closer to getting the jutsu down. Forming his hands into the seal of the tiger, yet again for the hundredth time it felt like, he saw the cloud of smoke appear however, nothing was there..that was until he heard a small voice from the ground yell in anger as he removed his hands from the seal and squatted down, watching the tiny version of him stomp about on the ground and yell at him. Giving a confusing smile, he said "Hey there, little guy." The clone's high pitched voice due to it being so small said "I'M NOT LITTLE! YOU'RE LITTLE! ALSO, DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Nōzan shook his head while it stomped around, complaining about multiple things. However, he dispersed it as he said to himself "Well..I have it down..I guess? I just need to make it bigger now." Chuckling to his words, he stood up and then thought "And also keep it to where they don't act on their own." Shaking his head to what the small clone complained about, he formed the hand seal again, having the smoke rise from the ground as he saw another small clone be formed however, this one was a bit bigger than the last and he saw that it was perfectly calm and was waiting for instructions. Though, it wouldn't be effective if it were like that. Forcing the clone away, the jutsu was just eating his chakra up while he thought nothing of it and just wanted to push onwards with the training. Continuing the push himself, he made the same small clones each time but just a bit bigger. Some were having their own mood or they were the way they were supposed to be. After a last one for the moment was brought on, it was the tallest out of all of the clones thus far and it seemed perfectly fine, being an exact replica of what Nōzan looked like at the moment. Taking his hands out of the seal as he inspected the clone, he then said "You look the best out of all of them so far." The clone stood there, seemingly like it was dead inside while he then squinted at it a bit while the clone started to walk away from him. Tilting his head in confusion, he saw it walked towards the garden and said "Welp..it seems I gotta work a lot harder on this than I thought." Laughing a bit more than the other times, he dispersed the clone as he took a moment to collect his thoughts.- DivineZiel: -After a bit of time of just breathing and relaxing his chakra as well as his own body, Nōzan was ready to continue on with his training. Doing the same routine again, the cloud of smoke formed and from what came it was a perfect clone however, it was like the one before. Like it had no purpose but to just be there. Having it go away, he then thought to himself about how he needed to make it be able to actually live and show off the same thing as he would, he formed the respected seal again. Utilizing his chakra in a very calm manner, he made a clone which was more like the angry one he made earlier but as a perfect replica. Sighing in failure he said "Why can't this be easier?" While the clone made a witty remark in an angry tone to him and said "Because you're stuuuuuuupid!" Nōzan's left eye twitched a bit as he then facepalmed from the back talk. Dispersing the clone then and there, Nōzan said "I'm so close..I can feel it.." With that, he forced himself to keep going, despite how much chakra this was taking out of him from the amount of times he was trying in a row. Still doing the same thing, Nōzan was only getting the same result but, at least the clones were having a bit of actual emotion than being dead inside, like a creature that should be killed on sight due to not having anything to live for. Mumbling to himself "One..last time.." Being disappointed by the factor that he couldn't get the clone to be perfect all around yet, he then formed his hands into the seal again while the cloud of smoke rose up, again. The clone that was quickly formed in front of him was perfect however, it seemed like the dead inside kind but before dispersing the clone, it said "Heya boss! Whatya need?" Looking at it while Nōzan himself was confused a bit, he then thought to himself on having the clone walk towards the garden and back to him while the clone then stayed quiet turned around and walked towards the garden and back. Smirking a bit, he said "I'm getting it!" As he said so, the clone dispersed from Nōzan not being able to hold the figure from the amount of chakra he put into it however, he made one of the best amounts of progress he did thus far. Returning inside to rest up a bit more, Nōzan knew that he was closer than he was before and he even said to himself "Next time..I'll get it down perfectly." With that said to himself, he was in the house and laid down on his bed to relax and regain his composure.-